


Avaritia

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vat Adaar, <i>avaritia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaritia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Avaritia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644828) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

“Josie, do you think I’m greedy?” Vat asked one lazy afternoon, when they were sitting by the garden having a picnic.

Since they started dating, they tried to steal these moments for themselves as often as possible. That day Josephine only had a few letters to send, and Vat’s next departure would happen the following morning, so she managed to convince the other that the letters could wait.

“Are you asking someone from a long line of merchants about greed?” Josephine mocked, but seeing the contemplative look in her girlfriend’s face, she reconsidered. “What’s this about?”

“I’ve heard a few soldiers talking. They said a mercenary’s greed would always be greater than their loyalty, so choosing me as the Inquisitor had been a mistake.”

Josephine rested her head against Vat’s shoulder. “It is a common held belief that mercenaries sell their loyalty to the highest bidder, instead of just providing a service. Merchants may trade with many people, but many wouldn’t do so in a way that would cause harm to their country or the people they are loyal to. It is the same with mercenaries.”

“And how about looting the bodies of my fallen enemies?”

“They aren’t good to use it anymore if they are dead.”

Vat laughed. “You were right, I should have known better than to ask a merchant."


End file.
